1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a data processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for processing an error checking and correcting (ECC) code of data, a memory storage device and a memory controller thereof using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumers' demands for storage media have also increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized by data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, etc., the rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for battery-powered portable products. A solid state drive (SSD) is a storage device that employs a rewritable non-volatile memory as its storage medium. The rewritable non-volatile memory has been broadly used for storing important personal data thanks to its small volume and large capacity. Therefore, the rewritable non-volatile memory industry has played an important role in the electronic industry in recent years.
As error bits may occur in the data stored in a rewritable non-volatile memory due to various factors (for instance, memory cell leakages, program failures, damages, etc.), an error checking and correcting (ECC) circuit is usually configured in a memory storage system, and an ECC code is generated for the stored data to ensure the validity of the data. However, data containing error bits cannot be corrected if the number of the error bits in the data exceeds the number of error bits that can be detected and corrected by the ECC circuit. As a result, data loss may be caused.
At the time of reading data, if the read signal is interfered, the resultant data shift may disable certain ECC mechanisms from effectively detecting the error bits that cannot be corrected, and thereby incorrect detection results may be generated. Therefore, how to accurately detect the error bits is one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.